A need for exists a system to quickly process used oils, such as lube oils and diesel oils.
A need exists for a system to quickly process used oil which additionally is low in temperature and low in energy costs.
A need exists for a system that additionally processes used oil while reducing carbon emissions, also known as the “carbon footprint” as compared with currently available processes for treating used oil, which are mostly high temperature and high pressure, and are fundamentally dangerous.
A need exists for a continuously operational system having a continuous feed.
A need exists for a computer operated and implemented system that does not require a substantial amount of labor in the plant, thereby reducing the potential for accidents to human life.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.